Rachelle and Chase Redford's House
Rachelle and Chase Redford's House NOTE: This is a roleplaying location and you may start a new RP in the comments below. Have fun! Rachelle and Chase's House is located at 431 North Knoll Drive, Los Angeles, CA. Rachelle and Chase live here with their mother, step-father and two half-sisters. Welcome=Welcome to the Redford/Grant household! Click a tab to see the residents of this house. |-| Maria='Maria Leann Grant' The mother of Chase, Rachelle, Kayla and Marie. Widow of Carlos Redford and current wife of Clayton. |-| Clayton='Clayton Phillip Grant' The father of Kayla and Marie, step-father of Chase and Rachelle and husband of Maria. |-| Chase=''' Chase James Redford ' Son of Maria and Carlos Redford. Fiance of Alexis Fielding. Brother of Rachelle. Half-brother of Kayla and Marie. Step-son of Clayton. He works as a music teacher at Hollywood Arts High School. |-| Rachelle=' Rachelle Carla Redford ' Daughter of Maria and Carlos Redford. Sister of Chase. Half-sister of Kayla and Marie. Step-daughter of Clayton. She is a student at Hollywood Arts High School and can sing, act, play guitar and keyboard. |-| Kayla=' Kayla Phyllis Grant ' Daughter of Maria and Clayton. Twin sister of Marie. Half-sister of Chase and Rachelle. |-| Marie=' Marie Ann Grant ' Daughter of Maria and Clayton. Twin sister of Kayla. Half-sister of Chase and Rachelle. |-| Alexis=' Alexis Fielding ' Fiance of Chase. |-| Toto=' Toto Redford ' Rachelle's puppy. Come On In!= So here's my house. Open the door and we'll get started on the whole tour thing. |-| Foyer='The Foyer.' So this is pretty much what you'll see when you walk in our house. On the right is the garage, and on the left is the rest of the house. |-| Garage='The Garage.' So here is our garage, and that's mamma's car there. I don't know what happened to Chase's or Clayton's. Anyway, that's boring, so let's go back to the foyer and see what's on the other side. |-| Den='The Den''' So first up on this side of the house is our den, which is pretty much Clayton's money wasting room, where he bought all this fancy furniture which no one uses, just to fill space. |-| Kitchen='The Kitchen ' This is where the magic of mamma's cooking happens. It's also where you're likely to find Chase when he's at home. |-| Dining Room='The Dining Room' So we're going to walk past here, and down to the end of the hallway, until we get to here. This is where we eat, when we have family meals, otherwise we'll just eat at the counter in the kitchen. Chase's Room='Chase's Bedroom' So now we go back up the hallway a bit, and past the stairs until you get to a door. This is my brother's room, and for a lot of you, your teacher's room. There you go. Have fun with those awkward conversations. |-| Mum and Dad's Room='My Parents' Room' This is my mum and dad's room. Where they sleep. Okay, let's get out before mum kills me. |-| Games Room='Our games room. ' , where I'll usually hangout with dad and play on my Gamesphere or pool. We also play poker at the pool table sometimes when we have friends over. |-| Verandah=''' Our verandah. ''' This is pretty much my entire backyard, because my house is on a hill. It's just outside of the games room. It's an awesome view, and when I feel like going outside, it's great for inspiration. Well that's my house. Category:Locations Category:Houses Category:Content Category:Rachelle Carla Redford